Prologue: Return
His blade. A symbol of complete power, handed to him by his mentor himself. A gift resembling the completion of his elongated training, which had spanned thousands upon thousands of years. He turned his head towards his mentor, providing him with a farewell nod. Turning his head away from his deific mentor, Kusanagi turned his attention to the large rift in his vision, one which emanated a sense of mystery. His mentor had previously explained to him that the rift was nothing more then a passage to the realm from which he had originally come from. Kusanagi sheathed his newly acquired blade, causing for the satisfying sound of metal meeting leather to fill Kusanagi’s ears. Kusanagi made his way forward, heading towards the rift. As he approached, a sense of nostalgia overcame Kusanagi. His mind filled with memories of the past, the years he had spent in this bland realm had now come to an end. He had made comrades with the trapped spirits, and they eventually became a family of sorts to Kusanagi. He stared at his hand momentarily, letting it flicker to that of a ’s. More memories surged through him, and a slight smirk appeared on his face. Memories of playing immature games with these comrades filled the mind of Kusanagi. Memories of him laying lazily about, sleeping on the branches of the Sakura Trees which populated the area. Memories of floating around in the river, letting the overall serenity of the realm fill his mind. Kusanagi would have to leave this peace behind, in order to serve his village. “This is the end…” he muttered, those four words filling his mind. Tossing those thoughts aside, Kusanagi made his way into the rift, and as soon as he had entered, it closed from behind him. Momentary confusion surged through Kusanagi as he opened his eyes. He was still in the courtroom, but almost nothing had changed. It seemed as if only seconds had passed here, while thousands passed in the Shinto Realm. Kusanagi grinned slightly at the realization that he would be serving the village as he knew it, and he let the thought fill him with joy. “Oi, Kusa!” a man whispered across the room. Kusanagi turned his head towards his comrade, Shinko. “What do you want?” Kusanagi asked. “Nothing. Just telling you not to zone out. Trials almost over, we’ll have to remain vigil until all have left.” Shinto answered. Kusanagi nodded in reply, signalling that he understood what Shinko had told him. “Trial dismissed!” the judge yelled as he slammed his gavel. Applause broke through the compact courtroom, the jury and civilians overjoyed at the arrest of the ex-finance minister. ANBU members appeared seemingly from nowhere, and began escorting the guilty one out of the room, while others cheered and taunted the man. Kusanagi and Shinko stood vigil, waiting until all had left the courtroom. As the last man left, Shinko let out a yawn. “Finally! The geezer’s have left.” he exclaimed, earning a chuckled from Kusanagi. “Hey, you wanna come to my place for a bit? I’m getting some Miso Ramen delivered and it’s damn tasty.” he asked. Kusanagi chuckled, but to Shinko’s dismay, Kusanagi shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t. I may have a mission tomorrow.” “Always work with you, isn’t it?” Shinto replied, shaking his head while at the same time chuckling. Kusanagi grinned in response, before making his way towards his home. Suddenly, a large crow began making it’s way to Kusanagi. Out of instinct, Kusanagi produced a scroll in his hands, opening it and letting the crow collide. The crow exploded into ink, creating a message on the scroll. Kusanagi spun the scroll towards him, and he began to read it. Only three words were written, “My office. Now.” along with it being signed by the Second Ikikage himself. Kusanagi made his way to the Ikikage’s office, not wanting to offend the aging man. Soon, Kusanagi had arrived, and he bowed in the presence of his leader. When Kusanagi lifted his head to make eye contact, a look of hectic fear was visible on the Ikikage’s face. “What is the issue, Lord Ikikage?” Kusanagi asked, genuine worry tinting his voice. “Corruption…” the man muttered. “My pardon sir?” Kusanagi asked, confused. “Don’t let Kyūzo win the election…” Bakuro replied hastily. “He’ll bring the village into corruption…Don’t let him my boy. I beg of you…Begone, before he discovers our conversation.” he finished. Kusanagi, of course was confused, but as a loyal Shinobi, he obeyed his Lord’s orders, and left the office, finally reaching home. “He’s aging…” he muttered. “I should just dismiss what he said…” Kusanagi thought before he dozed off. Category:Naruto: Broken Sword